This study was designed to evaluate the relative effectiveness of two methods of parent-training with young, conduct problem children. The literature has suggested that frequent or high intensity conduct problems in childhood presage serious adult personality disorders. Parent-training methods have been consistently successful in treating these problems. An interaction oriented model, parent-child interaction training, and a token based, contingency management program have been particularly effective. The lack of comparative research, however, precludes an evaluation of the relative effectiveness of these treatment methods with young children. The subjects in this study will be 30 clinic referred conduct problem children between two and seven years of age. The children and their parents will be randomly assigned to one of three treatment conditions; parent-child interaction training, a contingency management program, or a waiting list control group. Assessment procedures will be conducted at pretreatment, postreatment, and at three month and one year follow-up sessions. The behavior of the target child, a sibling, if present, and the parents will be assessed during standard laboratory and home observations. Other measures will include the Eyberg Child Behavior Inventory, the Peterson-Quay Behavior Problem Checklist, the Conner Rating Scale, a parent report of the daily frequency of major problem behaviors, the Locke-Wallace Marital Adjustment Test, the MMPI, the Shipley Hartford, and the Therapy Attitude Inventory. Multivariate statistics will be employed in the data analysis. The results provide a multimethod comparison of both the effectiveness of the training procedures, and their relative generalizability when applied to young conduct problem children.